yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Renji Terumi
Renji Terumi is half demon/half human Spirit Detective and the main protagonist of the fanon series, Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Detective Reborn. Appearance Renji has dark brown dreadlocks that go down to his back. He wears a white white shirt with black pants and black shoes. Personality Renji is athletic, kind, caring, and honest boy who is searching for adventure. Kyoya is a pretty happy guy, he will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. He is brave, headstrong, impulsive and completely honest. Though he is far from stupid, Renji can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Shima's attempt at tricking, to which he say that Shima says Renji "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Yuuki's attempt to play on Renji's sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. Renji also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Renji has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his hunter activities as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. Renji known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, he always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him. Powers and Abilities SuperHuman Stamina: Renji can battle in grueling fights and afterwards only show slight fatigue battle again within a matter of seconds. This feat is shown when he spent 6 months fighting 1000 A-class demons on his own, with minutes or even seconds of sleep at a time. SuperHuman Strength: Renji has great strength as he could lift a huge boulder which was 2 tons in weight after becoming a spirit detective. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just one punch. It is unknown how much he can press after learning training. He destroyed a protective barrier from Yuuki that was capable of stopping a nuke-like explosion. SuperHuman Speed: Renji has blistering speed, able to move fast enough to outrun Riza, who could move at the speed of sound. He even managed to avoid Hikari's light beams. Fighting Style Kyoya has shown skill in close quarter combat. He was trained by his fathers friend in close quarters comabt, and learned from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. After training with Ken, he is capable of fighting on even ground with foes that are physically stronger than him or have better control over their spiritual energy. His fighting style, extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of fast submission holds to incapacitate. Known Techniques *'Spirit Gun': This move was taugh to Renji by Yusuke Urameshi and became Renji's signature move. He concentrates his spirit energy into his finger and releases it as a projectile attack. He "pulls the trigger" in his mind a blast of spiritual energy comes out. Initially he could only use it about once or twice a day, only being slightly stronger then a bullet. Later on he could use it six times a day. By the end of the series he had an unlimited amount of times he could use it. *'Demon Gun:' This attack uses the same principle as his spirit gun but instead of using Spirit Energy he uses Demon Energy, this attack is more powerful. *'Spirit Sticky Bomb:' Renji gathers energy into his hand and creates an orb, he then throws the orb on his opponent or any surface. The orb sticks to whatever he threw it at and explodes. The blast radius ranges from a few feet. *'Spirit Infusion:' Renji is capable of infusing different parts of his body with spiritual energy to enhance the power and defense of his physical body. *'Spirit Gun Barrage:' Renji can now fire off more then one spirit gun at one time. *'Spirit Cuffs:' Renji's master Yusuke made him wear the same spirit cuffs that Genkai made Yusuke wear during his training. This helped him increase his spirit energy reserves. The release word was the same as Yusuke's, Avitus. *'Demonic Transformation:' As a half-demon, Renji has a demonic form that first surfaced during his fight against Yuuki. In this form Renji's sclera turned deep red, his irises became blue slits with white pupils, jagged purple stripes appeared on the sides of his face, and he grows fangs and claws. He also gains the markings of the Mazoku. His strength increases by more then 75% and his demon energy is limitless. Initially, he could not control this form. But later on he is able to completely control the form, although he still could not go into it at will. Category:Fanon Character